1. Field of Invention
The invention refers to a disinfecting and cleaning agent connection device for devices which have a chamber for the holding or transport of fluids with a connection line for connection of the fluid chamber with a disinfecting or cleaning agent container.
To clean medical devices which have a liquid circulation system for medical fluids, disinfecting agents or special cleaning agents are passed through the fluid circulation system. When a disinfecting agent container is connected to such a medical device, e.g. a dialysis system, disinfecting agent must be prevented from unintentionally penetrating the system.
On the other hand, during the normal operation of the medical device, no fluid should flow from the medical device into the disinfecting agent container, thereby diluting the disinfecting agent in an uncontrolled manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known solutions, a corresponding arrangement of check valves and controlled solenoid valves are used. In DE 43 21 008 C1 a buffer volume is provided in which the pressure differs from that in the rest of the supply line so that the density can be monitored. The pressure of the buffer volume is monitored. If the pressure in the buffer volume changes, this indicates a leak in one of the valves connected to the buffer volume.